[unreadable] This application seeks partial support for the Gordon Conference on Hemostasis, to be held July 09-14 at Colby College in Waterville, Maine. This Gordon Conference series was founded in 1973 and is now held biennially. The 2002 and 2004 meetings were both also held at Colby College, and were highly successful, in terms of both attaining its scientific objectives and attracting a fully subscribed meeting. More than 190 scientists from academic, government and industry applied for the 135 slots permitted by the Gordon Conference Organization, and we were ultimately allowed to accommodate 152 attendees. The evaluations by participants were uniformly positive. A program of 37 outstanding speakers has been organized for the 2006 conference. These speakers will provide state-of-the-art lectures on the major topics of hemostasis, including coagulation, anticoagulation, platelet adhesion, ADAMTS-13 and TTP, platelet signaling, and the biology of membrane microvesicles. These are highly topical areas in the field. Speakers will be encouraged to present unpublished work of the highest caliber. As they have in the past, these presentations will undoubtedly spur lively and provocative discussion; ample time has been set aside after each presentation for such discussion. Session leaders, still to be identified, will lead and focus these discussions and will encourage broad audience participation. Along with the sessions mentioned above, a "Hot topics" will be organized. This will comprise short presentations, which are to be selected from submitted abstracts, and will serve to inform the group of latest-breaking information. Poster sessions, held on 4 of the 5 days of the meeting, will complement the program. Based on past experience, we can anticipate approximately 50 posters. The meeting will be publicized on the Gordon Conference Web and in scientific journals. Participants will be selected from applications submitted on-line; we will seek to a balanced representation by actively seeking women and under-represented minorities as speakers, session chairs, poster and abstract presenters, and attendees. The Hemostasis Gordon Conference has been a highly successful and enjoyable meeting, frequently identified as the best meeting attended by participants; and we believe that the current program has the potential to extend this tradition. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]